dumbledoresarmyroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Dmullins677/Archive 3
*hug* I just want to say bye (I hope only for now) and that you're an epic individual, and that I wish you all the best in whatever you're doing now. I miss you and hope to see you again someday, but if not, I'm sure that some other hobby is benefiting from you awesomeness, and that is a very lucky hobby. -R.A.B. 04:07, January 9, 2015 (UTC) Sorry... I hate how we left that. I'm sorry, my Mom made me go help with laundry. I really do hope that we'll see each other in the future, and that we can figure out how to navigate our relationship back to a place like we used to have. I miss you so much when you're gone, I really honestly do, and I hope that you'll return to us. The course of true love never did run smooth 02:20, January 12, 2015 (UTC) RP? I noticed you haven't RPed with Mark Bagman recently, and wanted to see if you wanted to RP with my Melinda Bagman somewhere on the Bagman Home since it's summer. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 20:14, January 14, 2015 (UTC) The Hmm Cafe I think that you created The Hmm Cafe in Hogsmeade, and I assume IC you own/run it? I'm looking for buisness to be owned by Ash Coryn Prince. They would only be owned and not managed by him (IC), but OOC I would help manage them, archive, keep the pages updated, etc. IC he would be a benefactor to help get them going and running until the manager wanted to buy it from him, get more buisness going there, etc. It also could generate some interesting RPs if you're not getting buisness and that sort of thing. If you're interested for the Bar and Grill, just let me know and I'll add it, and if it's not yours, can you help point me in the right direction? Thanks! Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 15:14, January 16, 2015 (UTC) RP? Hey! I've started a Bagman Family RP at Platform 9 and 3/4 if you wanted to post with Mark, I'd love that!! The course of true love never did run smooth 20:48, January 20, 2015 (UTC) Deletion I take it from all the deletion requests, you either decided to start over fresh, or that you don't have time to RP here anymore? If the first, how can I help you? If the later, I'm sorry that's the case. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 13:15, January 28, 2015 (UTC) :Don't worry about it. I'll go through and catch anything else. I will say it's sad to see you go, but I completely understand losing the drive to RP here for a time. I hope you'll be back evetually...we'll be here. ...and at that time I would be glad to help you get back involved with this place. Until then though, I wish you well and hope your life has been positively impacted in some way by this wikia. Until next time! Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 13:24, January 28, 2015 (UTC) ^ Wot he sed. :D Alex Jiskran 13:30, January 28, 2015 (UTC) Farewell for now... Hey friend. I owl stalk. :P I'm sorry to see you go, but I do hope that perhaps you'll find your way back to us. Until then... I promise that I'll never forget you, and I will always be grateful to my first friend on DARP. We had a lot of fun together. Hope that life treats you well! The course of true love never did run smooth 15:59, January 28, 2015 (UTC) Mullins it's Fairy! :D Mullins! It's been so long sense we last talked and I miss you a lot, hopefully you're still around here and perhaps we can chat sometime. Please leave me a message once you get this! (I changed my username so sorry if it's confusing!) Everyone is weird, some just try to act normal 01:11, February 8, 2015 (UTC) I actually did read all your messages and I read the fanfic you wrote of Charlie and Devin, I was really hoping we could try and roleplay them again? If not then I completely understand but I would like to try and give their relationship the love it deserves since I kinda just up and left in the middle of it. . . xP Everyone is weird, some just try to act normal 16:33, February 8, 2015 (UTC) Oh I would love that! If you could please then I will definitely role play n-n Pacific Time Zone, I live on the west coast haha Everyone is weird, some just try to act normal 20:43, February 8, 2015 (UTC) Now What? Okay so I'm assuming the rp is over between Devin and Charlie, and seeing as Warren hasn't been sorted we can't role play with him. We could work on their home though if you want, or roleplay with another one of your characters and mine. Everyone is weird, some just try to act normal 01:53, February 9, 2015 (UTC) None at the moment, but if you want to start on it you're welcome too. n-n Everyone is weird, some just try to act normal 01:58, February 9, 2015 (UTC) I like the first one the best, it's really cute and I can imagine that is where they would really live. Perhaps you could ask one of the admins that are on to claim Warren? Everyone is weird, some just try to act normal 02:08, February 9, 2015 (UTC) Oh yay! Just lemme know when he's sorted and we're ready to roleplay :D Everyone is weird, some just try to act normal 02:15, February 9, 2015 (UTC) Whenever you're ready to go just lemme know, and if you need my help don't hesitate to ask ^-^ Sorry if I disappear though, gonna watch a movie. . . Everyone is weird, some just try to act normal 03:05, February 9, 2015 (UTC) Grounded e.e So my mom grounded me from the internet for the upcoming week, so I won't be able to roleplay until next Monday just an fyi. And when I do I'll only be on for three hours 3-6 my time (which is California) Everyone is weird, some just try to act normal 02:20, February 10, 2015 (UTC) Okay I'm not supposed to actually be on here but I have a question(s) to ask you, 1)Do you think I should apply for the rollback position? 2) Do you mind adding to the taken model list for me? On my user page is who I have listed and the models are on there as well. Thankies! Everyone is weird, some just try to act normal 06:22, February 12, 2015 (UTC) Curse my brain and all the questions I have xD Okay so a big question I have is I was wondering if we should expand the cloud family line, have like other users make characters that are connected to the tree. Like perhaps one character could be Charlie's Aunt or cousin, etc. I'm going to make Charlie's Younger brother when I get back (Milo Cloud, 21, Werewolf x3) so Warren will also have an uncle ·3· But whatever you think would be best, lemme know x3 Everyone is weird, some just try to act normal 23:24, February 12, 2015 (UTC) Yeah I was thinking that, thankfully I pretty much have everything figured out for Clouds brother n-n. Please do! As I won't be fully active until Monday, and I don't mind what they chose to be just as long as it ties into the familyline. They can even be siblings to Milo and Charlie x3 Everyone is weird, some just try to act normal 02:34, February 13, 2015 (UTC) Cloud Family Mullins! So, I made Charlie's nephew. Or at least one of them. Anyways, will you be staying on DARP? :P If so, would you be interested in doing Greg's twin brother? Let me know as soon as you can. x If people were rain, I was drizzle and he was a hurricane. -Jaye Family is growing! Soooo we have some members for the cloud family x3 Oli made a family tree so you can ask him if you'd like to see it x3 17:33, February 16, 2015 (UTC) Thank youuuu You have no idea how much relief that brings to me. Well, if you're still on, I'd love to rp Greg and Warren. :P x If people were rain, I was drizzle and he was a hurricane. -Jaye Okay! I'm logging off in like 5 hours, by the way. :P Greg and Charlie are in the Cloud Cottage, so maybe he could join in there? If not, I'll start in Flourish and Blotts? If people were rain, I was drizzle and he was a hurricane. -Jaye Someone you know xD The user is User:EvilhariboMadness xD and they made a Blake Family tree though which connects to The Cloud Family seeing as their dad is Charlie's older brother. You've been gone for so long we did a lot of things without you xP Sorry! Glitch Yep, those are still a thing. Come back to chat :P The course of true love never did run smooth 04:14, February 20, 2015 (UTC) Re: I liked it! Something tells me the Blakes/Clouds will be something really interesting. :P Do you know that feeling you get when you think you know someone, but don't? -Jaye Chat... Ck grumbles under her breath about how even after restarting her computer, chat won't load. Anyhoo. :P I have that buzzfeed post bookmarked on my computer for when I need funny, cute animals as a pick-me-up boost for my day. So I'm glad you liked! The course of true love never did run smooth 00:31, March 3, 2015 (UTC) :Oh good! It's not just me then! :D I thought it was, lol The course of true love never did run smooth 00:38, March 3, 2015 (UTC) :Oh, sorry... I went to go get dinner. :P The course of true love never did run smooth 01:45, March 3, 2015 (UTC) RE:Blog Mullins! I thought you'd left the wiki! I hadn't seen you in so long! I'll miss you a bunch Mullins. You'll no longer be my young padawan to the wiki :( . You've become your own master. Hopefully we can stay in touch every now and again! :D ~ [[User:Colin687|'Colin']] [[User talk:Colin687|'687']] 04:57, March 17, 2015 (UTC) MUFFFFFFFINNNNNSSSSSSS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! i'M BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACCCCCKKKKKKK. Sorry, I had to do that. Kaylea Was Here (talk) 17:32, March 28, 2015 (UTC) GoT I can't remember it now. I watched a lot of it on Megashare, and some on another website (the one you're talking about because I think Megashare stopped adding episodes, it don't even have most of season 4). The one you're talking about, Jisk showed it to me, and so you can ask, him, but be careful. My computer has had some issues, and while I don't know if that as the cause, it's certainly possible. I really trust Jisk, so I'm not terribly worried, but do be careful. I have math class with a bunch of GoT-spoiler-lovers. Out teacher is nice though; she tells them to stop talking more than ever when it's about GoT. (I'm trying to read the books first this time. I don't have much time though, and it's slow going. Getting books without alerting parents is harder than finding stuff online. I just got to the Battle of Blackwater ((that's what Stannis's assault on King's Landing's called, right?)), but I also just found a little bookstore in walking distance from my house that sells them.) Anyways, the point is that I bet they know some websites. They've even told me some, I think, but I can't remember now. I next have class on Thursday, and I'll ask them to write down some, and I'll tell you then. -R.A.B. 13:11, May 20, 2015 (UTC) Hellooo I'm NAP, or Kayle, I don't mind either, and I was meaning to say something to you in chat earlier, but I was all over the place, and I didn't get the chance to. Anyways, I didn't catch whether you planned on returning or not, but I saw you do some things to your characters, so I thought you might be, and well, I had a few things to discuss. Sorry, in advance, if this is overwhelming, I tend to overwhelm people, I'm afraid. Firstly, I have Phoebe, as I just recently created her a few weeks ago, and if you are to stay, even if it's for a short time, I would like to roleplay her and Neil, sometime, but it's up to you, of course. Secondly, I adopted Mark, just a week or two ago, and as I'm aware that you're the original user, I would like to let you know that, with Ck's permission, which I haven't received yet, that you can take him back, if you would like, once again, it's up to you. Thirdly, even if you don't plan on staying or roleplaying anytime soon, I was wondering if we could figure out what the relationship between Phoebe and Neil would be, just so it isn't some made up sentences about them not ever talking, because I doubt Phoebe would actually want it to be like that. I suppose, however, that with Neil's personality at the moment, that seems very likely, so I suppose what their former relationship would be, if you think that works for right now? I'm an incredibly overwhelming person, as previously stated, and I tend to write really long messages, so apologies for that, but I'm not sure when we will run into each other again, so I figured I might as well send one big owl, like I normally do. Sorry, though, if this was bothering or annoying, I didn't mean for it to be. RP Hey Mullins, I was just wondering if you wanted to continue our RP. It's your post, for reference. Happy New Year! Hi, I'm Surfer and I'm full of interesting facts! (talk) 22:33, December 31, 2015 (UTC)